


Te encontré

by Ana_Jacobs



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur and Merlin are obviously in love, Arthur finds Merlin, Canon Era, Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, Comforting Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Daegal Deserved Better, Daegal Lives, Episode: s05e08 The Hollow Queen, Gwaine and Percival Join the Search, Gwen Is Under Morgana's Spell, Happy Ending, Hurt Merlin (Merlin), I hate writing her like that but she was enchanted, I still love Gwen a lot though, I'm so sorry, In Character, M/M, POV Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), but you can read it as platonic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28454385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ana_Jacobs/pseuds/Ana_Jacobs
Summary: Básicamente, una nueva versión del capítulo 05x08, The Hollow Queen.Y en mi versión prácticamente ocurre lo mismo, salvo que Gaius le dice la verdad a Arthur, Arthur se preocupa y sale en busca de Merlin y Merlin no tiene que pasar por otra experiencia cercana a la muerte solo (solo= sin Arthur), porque Arthur está ahí para cuidar de él.Ah, y Daegal vive.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Te encontré

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hooola! ¡He vuelto! ¡Feliz año nuevo! 2020 ha sido un año de mierda, creo que en eso todos estamos de acuerdo, pero también ha sido el año en el que he descubierto Merlin, así que no todo ha sido tan malo. Quería comenzar el año conservando las pocas cosas que el 2020 me ha dejado, así que aquí tenéis un fic de Merlin nuevecito.
> 
> Aprovechando el tiempo libre extra que me ofrecen las vacaciones, he escrito este fic porque realmente lo necesitaba. Merlin siempre está ahí para Arthur cada vez que está herido o enfermo, pero mi chaval casi siempre tiene que sufrir todas las enfermedades y heridas solo, y estoy harta. La primera vez que vi este episodio rezaba por que Arthur fuera a buscar a Merlin, pero no lo hizo porque Gaius se acobardó y no hizo nada cuando Gwen dijo que Merlin estaba con una chica (¿POR QUÉ?). Sigo enfadada, y tenía que arreglarlo.
> 
> También podéis encontrar este fic en inglés aquí: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28453953
> 
> ¡Espero que os guste!

**TE ENCONTRÉ**

Un día sin Merlin. Dos días sin Merlin. Arthur no quería llegar a contar tres. Si las horas sin él le resultaban terriblemente insulsas, los días sin Merlin eran tediosos e irrelevantes; eran días perdidos.

Arthur sabía bien de lo que hablaba. Lo tenía de sobra comprobado. Merlin tenía la habilidad y el hábito de esfumarse sin dejar rastro y sin avisar de vez en cuando; Arthur había aceptado aquella peculiaridad como una de las muchas rarezas y misterios que envolvían a su insólito amigo. Pero Arthur también tenía comprobado que Merlin nunca se ausentaba más de cuarenta y ocho horas seguidas. A estas alturas, Merlin debería de haber aparecido ya en su cuarto con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y una excusa pobre en el bolsillo.

Además, esta nueva desaparición se le había antojado especialmente extraña. Desde que fueran a Ismere, Merlin había estado más angustiado y preocupado por Arthur que de costumbre. Y eso, hablando de Merlin, implicaba niveles que rozaban la paranoia. La lealtad tozuda de Merlin no conocía límites, Arthur lo sabía de sobra, pero últimamente su sirviente se había convertido en su sombra. Acudía a despertarle cada vez más temprano, y se mostraba reticente a dejarle solo por las noches; Arthur se daba cuenta de que hacía sus tareas a un ritmo deliberada y exasperadamente lento, como si tratara de alargarlas lo máximo posible hasta que no le quedaba más remedio que marcharse. Y, entonces, cuando se le habían agotado las excusas para andar revoloteando por sus aposentos, Merlin le dirigía una mirada lánguida y se marchaba cabizbajo, para volver a mirarle una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta por completo, con cierta angustia incomprensible pintada en sus ojos y palabras sin pronunciar confinadas tras sus labios siempre sellados. Arthur se percataba de todo esto, por supuesto que lo hacía, pero no comentaba nada. En parte le conmovía, y en parte sabía que no podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Merlin era así.

Por eso… Por eso… Esa súbita desaparición no podía presagiar nada bueno. O al menos eso era lo que parecía pensar el permanente nudo de preocupación en su estómago. Además, que Merlin hubiera desaparecido precisamente durante la visita de un rey como el Sarrum resultaba casi inconcebible.

Porque Arthur le había explicado, atribulado, cómo se las gastaba su invitado. Arthur había visto la arruga que se había formado entre las cejas de Merlin, el gesto de disgusto que sus labios habían dibujado. ¿Y pensaban hacerle creer que Merlin se habría marchado así, sin más, por voluntad propia, durante más de dos días, cuando ese hombre dormía bajo el mismo techo que Arthur? Arthur tenía la certeza de que había muchas cosas que aún desconocía sobre su sirviente. Pero, de igual modo, tenía la certeza de que Merlin nunca le dejaría solo en un momento así.

No es que el chico hubiera podido hacer nada especial por protegerlo si se diera alguna situación incómoda con el Sarrum, claro. No se trataba de eso. Simplemente, Merlin siempre estaba ahí en momentos así. Siempre. Siendo una presencia luminosa y reconfortante, una constante que le enfriaba la mente y le calentaba el corazón.

Y ahora no estaba.

Algo no iba bien.

Para empezar, Gwen no le estaba poniendo la armadura demasiado bien. Lo hacía con prisa y sin cuidado. Y, a pesar de que era su mujer quien le estaba atendiendo, Arthur se encontró echando de menos la suavidad y la delicadeza del tacto de Merlin.

—Quiero a Merlin de vuelta, ¿dónde está? —farfulló sin poder evitarlo.

Gwen dio un último apretón demasiado fuerte a la correa con la que estaba trajinando.

—No debes ser duro con él —dijo Gwen por toda respuesta, provocando que el ceño de Arthur se frunciera. No estaba enfadado con Merlin. Solo genuinamente preocupado.

—Estoy empezando a preocuparme un poco —confesó Arthur, apretando los labios—. No le habrá pasado nada, ¿verdad?

—Probablemente esté agobiado con tanto trabajo. ¿Por qué no dejas que disfrute un poco, solo esta vez?

—Tienes razón —musitó Arthur, para nada convencido.

—Además, tienes cosas más importantes de las que preocuparte —añadió ella.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Gaius? —saludó Arthur al ver entrar al galeno.

—Milord. Tengo que hablar contigo. Es sobre Merlin. Estoy preocupado por él.

Arthur suspiró.

—Yo también. Se lo estaba diciendo a Guinevere. ¿No sabes dónde está?

Gaius negó con la cabeza.

—Hoy tampoco ha dormido en su cuarto, Sire —informó—. Creo que podría estar en peligro. Tal vez deberías mandar una patrulla al bosque…

—Desde luego —asintió Arthur—. Dispondré…

—Oh —le interrumpió Gwen—. Ah. No creo que eso sea necesario.

Los dos hombres se giraron para mirarla con sendos ceños fruncidos.

—Lo siento. Debería haber dicho algo. Arthur, me siento fatal. Yo… yo sé dónde está Merlin.

—¿Dónde? —inquirió Gaius alzando una ceja.

—No debería decirlo… Le prometí que no diría nada. —Se mordió el labio y suspiró—. Ha ido a visitar a alguien.

—¿A quién? —quiso saber Arthur, confundido. Merlin no tenía a muchas personas a las que visitar, aparte de su madre.

—No está en peligro —aclaró ella—. Ha ido… a ver a una chica.

—¿Merlin? —se extrañó Arthur, casi riéndose ante la ridiculez de la idea.

Merlin y chicas eran dos realidades que simplemente no encajaban, igual que el agua y el aceite.

—No—dijo entonces Gaius con suavidad.

Arthur se giró para mirarlo. Gwen abrió la boca, sorprendida.

—¿Perdona, Gaius?

—Perdón. Pero, con todo respeto… No. Merlin no está con ninguna chica. De hecho, hasta donde yo sé… se marchó con un chico.

—¿¿Con un chico??

Bueno, eso era un poco más preocupante. No por nada en particular. Que Merlin prefiriera a los hombres no era algo que sorprendiera a Arthur. Pero algo en sus tripas se revolvió con inquietud. Merlin… con otro… con un hombre. Probablemente no era de su incumbencia. No, definitivamente no lo era. Y, sin embargo, Arthur sintió una especie de escozor en el fondo de sus ojos conforme le invadía cierta sensación de abandono. Que Merlin se hubiera marchado, que Merlin le hubiera dejado para estar con otro hombre, le provocaba una tristeza profunda cuyo origen no llegaba a entender.

—Creía que estaba recogiendo hierbas —musitó, sintiéndose aún inexplicablemente traicionado.

—No era más que una excusa. Lo siento, Sire. Me pidió que le encubriera. Pero ahora empiezo a preocuparme.

—Bueno, ¿qué importa que sea un chico? —bufó Gwen con un deje de impaciencia impropio de ella—. Le daría vergüenza decirme que era un chico y me dijo que se trataba de una mujer. El resultado es el mismo. Necesita tiempo para él, y por eso creo que no deberíamos preocuparnos, y mucho menos molestarle.

—No —dijo Gaius por segunda vez en esa mañana.

A Arthur no le gustaba lo que solía venir después de esos noes.

—Por favor, Gaius —pidió, cruzándose de brazos con desasosiego—. Dinos toda la verdad.

El anciano suspiró.

—Un muchacho llegó a medianoche. Se presentó en las cocinas, en busca de Merlin. Dijo que su hermana pequeña estaba muy enferma y necesitaba un médico. Merlin se apiadó de él y decidió ir en ayuda de la niña. Eso es lo último que sé de él. Prometió volver antes de que anocheciera, pero no ha vuelto. Temo que pudiera ser una trampa, Sire. Temo que pueda estar en peligro.

—¿Una trampa para Merlin? ¿Por qué iba nadie a querer tenderle una trampa? —dijo Gwen, soltando una risita de incredulidad.

Arthur frunció el ceño. De acuerdo. Aquello sí era típico de Merlin. Merlin se había marchado con un muchacho, pero no del modo que Arthur había supuesto. Aun así, no se sintió aliviado. En cambio, su preocupación aumentaba por momentos.

—¿Por qué no me dijo nada, Gaius? —quiso saber, frustrado.

El médico le observó con expresión cautelosa antes de contestar.

—Bueno, Sire… Supongo que Merlin pensó que tal vez no le darías permiso para ayudar al chico, con todo el asunto del Sarrum. Y, además…

—Además, ¿qué?

Gaius suspiró.

—El muchacho era druida, Sire.

Arthur abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo de pronto lo que Gaius quería decir.

—¿Merlin creyó que le apresaría? ¿Por ser un druida?

—Tu padre lo habría hecho. Y no solo eso. Lo habría ajusticiado.

Arthur apretó las mandíbulas.

—Yo no soy como mi padre. Yo nunca apresaría a un inocente, y mucho menos lo condenaría a muerte. Creía que, de entre todas las personas, Merlin lo sabría —dijo, dolido.

—Merlin lo sabe —le aseguró Gaius—. No creo que pensara que harías daño al muchacho. Creo que, más bien, le preocupaba que no le dieras permiso para ayudarle. Que consideraras que, al ser druida, no mereciera la pena el riesgo.

Arthur respiró hondo.

—Yo nunca impediría a nadie ayudar a una niña enferma y en peligro, sea cual sea su procedencia. Al contrario. Habría puesto los medios que hicieran falta para ayudarla.

Las comisuras de los labios de Gaius se alzaron levemente, y Arthur habría jurado que por un momento sus ojos brillaron con orgullo. Sin embargo, su mirada enseguida volvió a teñirse de preocupación. 

—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Tengo la impresión de que, tal vez, nunca haya habido ninguna niña enferma. Tuve un mal presentimiento desde que ese muchacho apareció. Y que Merlin no haya vuelto no hace sino confirmar mis sospechas.

—¿Crees que todo era una estratagema para sacar a Merlin de Camelot y atraerlo a una trampa? ¿Pero por qué?

—Es ridículo —puntualizó Gwen, que había permanecido en un discreto segundo plano hasta ese momento.

Gaius dirigió a la chica una mirada no exenta de dureza.

—No sé por qué, Sire —admitió al fin, abatido—. Solo conozco los hechos. Y los hechos son que Merlin partió hace dos jornadas con un completo desconocido prometiendo que volvería antes de que cayera la noche, y que aún no hemos tenido noticias de él. 

Arthur asintió, sintiendo una nueva oleada de preocupación sacudiéndole las entrañas.

—Partiré ahora mismo en su busca.

—¡Arthur! —protestó Gwen—. ¡No puedes dejar Camelot en medio de una visita oficial!

—No te preocupes, no me ausentaré durante mucho tiempo.

—Pero no puedes prescindir de toda una patrulla de caballeros en medio de un encuentro diplomático con un reino con el que siempre se han mantenido tensiones para ir a buscar a un solo sirviente —señaló ella.

—Para ir a buscar a Merlin —puntualizó Arthur, frunciendo el ceño—. Si hiciera falta, Guinevere, movilizaría a todo el ejército.

Gwen suspiró.

—Sí, yo también estoy preocupada por él, pero…

Arthur le colocó un dedo sobre los labios.

—Guinevere. Por favor. No me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión. Sé que, como reina, estás mirando por el interés de Camelot. Pero el Sarrum está aquí para firmar un tratado de paz. Y sabe que nuestro reino es más fuerte. No intentará nada. Créeme.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Solo me llevaré a un par de hombres, y dejaré aquí a algunos de mis hombres de mayor confianza. Pero no pienso abandonar a Merlin. Si fuera al revés, él iría en mi busca sin pensarlo un instante.

—Porque eres el rey —dijo ella débilmente—. Es su deber.

Arthur negó con la cabeza.

—No, Gwen. Merlin lo haría porque soy su amigo. Y yo voy a ir a buscarle porque él es mi amigo, y me importa.

—¿Y si es una trampa para…?

Arthur no le dejó terminar. Le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla que ella pareció a punto de esquivar, y después alcanzó la puerta de sus aposentos de tres decididas zancadas.

*****

Tres caballos salieron al galope de la ciudadela de Camelot no mucho después, guiados por dos ruidosos perros. Erguido sobre el corcel más alto, Arthur dirigió una última mirada a las torres de su castillo, pero decidió que dejaba Camelot a buen recaudo con Guinevere y con Leon. A su lado, Percival y Gwaine cabalgaban en un silencio sombrío.

Arthur había acudido expresamente en busca de Percival, porque, a falta de Leon, era el caballero que más serenidad y tranquilidad le transmitía cuando Arthur más lo necesitaba, y porque era grande y fuerte, y si Merlin estaba herido podría cargar con él sin dificultad. A Gwaine lo había encontrado pegado a Percival, como de costumbre, y nada más verlo Arthur supo que no podría hacer nada por evitar que los acompañara; no cuando se trataba de Merlin.

Percival cabalgaba en un silencio pensativo que no perturbaba a Arthur, porque no era desacostumbrado en él. Pero que el ruidoso y desenfadado Gwaine mantuviera ese gesto tan serio solo le recordaba la gravedad de la situación. Su energía nerviosa se unía a la suya propia en un torbellino de presagios nefastos.

Arthur no querría pensar en ello. No deseaba recrearse en la angustia y el miedo. Quería fingir que solo iba a dar un paseo a caballo o que estaba de patrulla; cualquier cosa menos que iban en busca de Merlin, que llevaba sin dar señales de vida dos días.

Una parte de Arthur creía que lo encontrarían retozando en un campo primaveral, tan ensimismado oliendo las flores que había perdido la noción del tiempo. O, más probablemente, que lo hallarían arrodillado junto al lecho de una niña enferma, colocando paños fríos con delicadeza sobre su frente. Y tampoco le importaría demasiado encontrarlo besuqueándose con un muchacho tras unos matorrales. Por lo que sabían, todas aquellas opciones eran plausibles. Y Arthur simplemente no podía imaginarse a Merlin herido o en peligro, porque por algún milagroso motivo, a pesar de todos los peligros que corrían, Merlin siempre salía indemne, Merlin siempre estaba bien. Ese era otro de los muchos aspectos casi fantásticos que envolvían a Merlin en ese halo de misterio que a Arthur no dejaba de fascinarle. Pero a pesar de esa convicción, de esa fe ciega en Merlin —porque, en el fondo, Arthur creía que era el propio Merlin el que simplemente decidía aferrarse a la vida. Estaba convencido de que su voluntad de permanecer a su lado era más fuerte que cualquier herida y de que su tozuda lealtad siempre le ganaría la batalla a la muerte—, el ceño de Gwaine y su rictus de preocupación conducían a Arthur a ponerse también en lo peor. Era por eso, por eso precisamente, por lo que no había planeado llevar consigo a alguien que quería a Merlin casi tanto como él mismo. Bastante tenía con lidiar con su propia angustia.

Arthur oyó un silbido, y vio cómo Percival detenía su caballo para acercarse a los perros y ayudarles a seguir el rastro. Arthur le observó con aprobación. Otro de los motivos por lo que había elegido a Percival era que se le daban bien los animales, especialmente los perros. Había sido él quien había sugerido entrenarlos para seguir otro tipo de rastros más allá de la caza, y se había encargado de su entrenamiento obteniendo muy buenos resultados. Gracias a sus perros habían conseguido capturar a más de un prófugo que de cualquier otra forma habría escapado sin remedio. En aquel momento, el caballero les estaba ofreciendo un trozo de tela roja que los perros olisqueaban con entusiasmo, y el corazón de Arthur se encogió dolorosamente al reconocerla.

Había sido él, Arthur, el que había seguido a Gaius a su torreón en busca de algo que oliera a Merlin. Sabía que los perros seguirían bien su rastro, pues conocían bien a su sirviente; Merlin sentía debilidad por todas las cosas vivas y sus perros no eran una excepción, así que solía malcriarlos. Arthur había abierto el desordenado armario de su sirviente y sus ojos se habían detenido de inmediato en esos trozos de tela que Merlin siempre llevaba al cuello sin que Arthur nunca hubiera llegado a comprender por qué, pero que ya asociaba con su sirviente de manera inconsciente. Se había llevado uno al rostro para comprobar si estaba recién lavado, solo para eso, porque los perros necesitaban algo que oliera a Merlin de verdad, y el olor de Merlin se había colado por su nariz, adueñándose de todos sus sentidos y desdibujando todo lo demás. Y, por unos instantes, Arthur se había abandonado a su olor dulce y salado, agradable y varonil, a ese olor que le hacía sentir seguro y a salvo. Los dedos se le habían crispado en torno al trozo de tela, y si se hubiera dejado llevar por las emociones, Arthur habría sollozado sobre él. Pero no había tiempo para permitirse ser débil, y además era inútil. Porque debía encontrar a Merlin. Porque Merlin tenía que estar bien.

Aun así, habría deseado poseer un olfato tan fino como el de los perros, y poder percibir, entre los miles de aromas que la brisa primaveral llevaba consigo, el olor de Merlin. Su olor, llenando sus pulmones con cada respiración.

—Vamos, Gwaine, no pongas esa cara tan larga. Merlin estará atendiendo a esa niña. Ya sabes lo blandengue que es el muy idiota. No habrá tenido corazón para dejarla sola estando convaleciente —le dijo a su caballero en un tono forzadamente alegre cuando pararon a dar un descanso a sus caballos, porque no soportaba ver el brillo desdichado de su mirada.

Gwaine le dirigió una dura mirada.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué no me dijo nada —dijo, dando una patada a una roca con frustración—. Por qué no me pidió ayuda. Maldita sea, yo le habría acompañado sin dudar. Y ahora lleva desaparecido dos días.

—Tal vez esté tratando de llevarla a Camelot —sugirió Percival, uniéndose al intento de Arthur de levantar los ánimos—. Se habrá retrasado por algo.

—Sí. Supongo.

No volvieron a hablar durante el resto del trayecto.

*****

Los perros habían seguido el rastro con seguridad hasta que en un punto se habían detenido y habían mirado dubitativos a su alrededor, sin saber en qué dirección seguir. A Arthur no le gustó comprobar que de pronto parecían nerviosos. Sus ojos se movían intranquilos de un lado a otro, y gimoteaban con las orejas gachas y los rabos entre las patas. No era la primera vez que Arthur los veía reaccionar así. Solían hacerlo cuando percibían algo sobrenatural en el ambiente. Algo como la magia.

—El rastro termina por aquí —anunció Percival, ceñudo—. Los perros no saben dónde deben ir ahora.

Arthur asintió y desmontó de su caballo con determinación.

—Bien. Separémonos. Es probable que Merlin esté por aquí cerca. Percival, llévate a los perros y ve ladera arriba. Iban en esa dirección hasta que se detuvieron; tal vez puedan retomar el rastro. Gwaine, tú sigue hacia el norte. Yo inspeccionaré la parte baja del barranco. Si alguien encuentra a Merlin, que intente dar una señal de alarma y se dirija aquí, con los caballos. Será el punto de encuentro. Pase lo que pase, nos reuniremos aquí de nuevo antes de que el sol se oculte sobre esas colinas. ¿Entendido?

Sus caballeros asintieron, y cada uno echó a andar en una dirección distinta. 

*****

Arthur caminó por aquel terreno inestable, sorteando arbustos bajos y raíces y tropezando tan a menudo que se preguntó si Merlin no le habría pegado algo de su torpeza patológica. Claro que Merlin tropezaba hasta en el suelo más liso del mundo, y aquello parecía un campo plagado de trampas, así que Arthur no pensaba sentirse avergonzado.

No habría sabido decir qué sentía. Una parte de él esperaba no encontrar a Merlin, simplemente porque le aterraba el estado en que podría hallarlo. Prefería no encontrarlo nunca a encontrarlo… a encontrarlo… Arthur suspiró. Sabía positivamente que nunca estaría preparado para ver a Merlin... Para perderlo. Esa parte de él rezaba en silencio por que tuvieran que volver a Camelot con las manos vacías, solo para hallar allí a Merlin con una sonrisa de suficiencia y un insolente «¿estabas preocupado por mí?» en los labios.

Y entonces fue cuando lo vio. Abajo, en la hondonada. Un cuerpo desmadejado, rígido e inanimado, una chaqueta marrón y un inconfundible pañuelo rojo.

Y su mundo se congeló, como se le heló la sangre en las venas y el corazón en su pecho, que se olvidó de latir durante un par de segundos y pareció hundírsele en el estómago. Y tan repentinamente como se había detenido, dando un violento bandazo, comenzó a latir de nuevo, frenética y salvajemente, martilleando contra su pecho y tronando en sus oídos. Lo único que Arthur podía oír era la sangre rugiéndole en las venas, y cuando la vista se le nubló fue consciente de que no estaba respirando, de que no podía respirar, porque sentía como si algo le estuviera aprisionando el pecho.

—Merlin —susurró.

Escuchar el nombre de su sirviente de sus propios labios le hizo reaccionar. Descendió de un salto los metros que le separaban del barranco, y echó a correr hacia él.

Arthur había tenido miedo muchas veces. Había sido una constante en su vida desde bien joven, hasta tal punto que Arthur creía haberlo domesticado, convirtiéndolo en un animal manso, casi un viejo amigo, al que podía mantener bajo control fácilmente. Pero en aquella ocasión el miedo se reveló y le atacó con salvaje fiereza, arrasándole el corazón. Nunca, jamás, había sentido un miedo tan grande. Nunca había experimentado un terror tan puro como el que le provocaba la visión del cuerpo inerte de Merlin, un terror que no hacía sino acrecentarse con cada paso que le acercaba a su sirviente. Con cada metro que superaba el corazón se le encogía más y más, y Arthur quería que el tiempo corriera y se detuviera a la vez; quería llegar cuanto antes al lado de Merlin y no quería llegar nunca, porque en aquella desesperación latía aún la llama de la esperanza, y aún podía hallar consuelo en el desconocimiento. Llegar hasta Merlin suponía entrar en el terreno de la certeza, de lo irremediable y definitivo, y si sus peores temores quedaban confirmados entonces ya no habría esperanza. Ya no habría nada.

Y sin embargo la carrera terminó, y Arthur pronto estuvo sobre Merlin. Se arrodilló a su lado y se percató, horrorizado, de lo rígidas que se veían sus extremidades, de la palidez extrema de su piel, de la espuma seca que colgaba de la comisura de sus labios amoratados.

—Merlin —musitó, colocando una temblorosa mano sobre su pecho.

Y entonces, de un modo totalmente inverosímil, los párpados de Merlin temblaron, convirtiendo la pesadilla que Arthur estaba viviendo en un simple sueño.

—¿Arthur? —logró farfullar, antes incluso de abrir los ojos por completo.

Arthur le escrutó el rostro, ansioso, y le alivió enormemente ver que la mirada de Merlin se fijaba en él y se iluminaba al reconocerle.

—Hey, Merlin. Soy yo. Estoy aquí. Te he encontrado. Estoy aquí.

—Ya era hora. ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —dijo él, sonriendo levemente.

Arthur dejó escapar un bufido que casi sonó como un sollozo.

—Si me vuelves a dar un susto así, te mato —le advirtió.

Pero Merlin no se rio. Aunque estaba maravillosamente vivo, parecía terriblemente enfermo.

—¡AQUÍ! —vociferó Arthur, con la esperanza de que sus caballeros lo oyeran—. ¡LO HE ENCONTRADO!

El rostro de Merlin se crispó en un gesto de dolor, y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

—Merlin. Merlin, hey. Quédate conmigo.

—Sí —dijo él, esforzándose por enfocar la mirada.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Morgana —contestó Merlin, aferrándose al brazo de Arthur al sobrevenirle un nuevo espasmo—. El chico... Era una trampa.

Merlin dejó caer la cabeza, agotado, y Arthur apretó los labios.

—¿Qué te ha hecho? ¡Merlin! —llamó, apremiante, al ver que su sirviente no respondía.

—Le han envenenado —dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Arthur se giró como movido como un resorte y, al descubrir a un muchacho que no podía ser otro que el druida que había guiado a Merlin a aquella trampa, se levantó de un salto y desenvainó la espada.

—¡Tú! —rugió.

El chico abrió los ojos, aterrorizado, y ni siquiera tuvo la hombría suficiente como para intentar defenderse. Solo le miró, paralizado, como un cervatillo a punto de ser abatido.

—¡Arthur, no! —graznó Merlin a sus espaldas, y Arthur detuvo su espada a pocos centímetros del pecho del muchacho—. Déjalo. Él no tiene la culpa.

—Tú. ¿Tú eres el druida que engañó a Merlin?

—En realidad no soy druida —dijo el chico, alzando dos manos temblorosas—. Morgana me pagó.

Arthur le colocó el filo de la espada en el cuello.

—¡Pero no sabía lo que pretendía hacerle! ¡Estoy intentando ayudarle!

—Arthur —le llamó Merlin con tono severo, pero lo siguiente que salió de sus labios fue un gemido de dolor.

Arthur fulminó con la mirada al falso druida y volvió a arrodillarse junto a Merlin.

—Venga, vamos —dijo, colocando una mano en su nuca y otra sobre su cintura—. Nos vamos a casa.

—No, Arthur —protestó Merlin, tratando de apartar sus manos de un débil manotazo.

—Cómo que no.

—No. Es tarde. No hay tiempo.

—¿Cómo que no hay tiempo, qué tonterías son esas? —casi gritó Arthur—. Claro que hay tiempo. Vamos, te llevaré con Gaius, y…

—Arthur.

El tono serio y casi autoritario de la acuosa voz de Merlin consiguió romper la burbuja de negación en que Arthur se refugiaba. Parpadeó, como si despertara de un sueño, y miró a su amigo con preocupación y seriedad.

—¿Qué puedo hacer, Merlin? —preguntó por fin, porque al fin y al cabo eso era lo que siempre hacía ante cualquier crisis, fuera de la naturaleza que fuera: preguntar a Merlin.

Su sirviente le dirigió una cálida mirada y gesticuló en dirección al muchacho.

—Él sabe —balbució.

Arthur se giró para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

—Estoy intentando encontrar unas hierbas para hacer un antídoto —explicó él.

—¿Cómo sabes…?

—Me las ha dicho él —dijo el muchacho señalando a Merlin, y Arthur asintió lentamente.

—¿Y no las has encontrado?

—Es que… no quería alejarme demasiado. No quería dejarle solo mucho tiempo.

Arthur asintió de nuevo.

—Bien. Corre a buscarlas. Yo me quedaré con Merlin. Si te encuentras con alguno de mis caballeros, pídele ayuda. Dile que te lo he ordenado yo.

El chico se retorció las manos, nervioso.

—Y quién… ¿Quién sois? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

—Arthur Pendragon —respondió Arthur.

El niño —porque era casi un niño— abrió mucho los ojos al escuchar su nombre, pero enseguida dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse de ellos.

—¡Si no vuelves, te encontraré y te mataré! —amenazó Arthur.

El muchacho se encogió sobre sí mismo y echó a correr sin perder un segundo. 

—Arthur —volvió a reprenderle Merlin.

—Cállate. Te han envenenado por su culpa y no pienso perdonarle ni discutir contigo, porque no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión—le advirtió Arthur.

Merlin tosió débilmente por toda respuesta.

—Y también estoy bastante enfadado contigo —prosiguió, al tiempo que acomodaba la cabeza de Merlin sobre su regazo—, porque resulta que eres aún más idiota de lo que creía. Pero ya lo discutiremos más adelante.

—Mmm.

—Pero no creas que lo voy a dejar pasar —dijo Arthur, apartándole el cabello húmedo de sudor de la frente—. No te vas a librar tan fácilmente.

—Arthur…

—Dime, Merlin.

—Morgana podría volver.

—Que vuelva.

—Pero…

—No hay peros que valgan, Merlin, no pienso moverme de aquí.

Merlin hizo un ruidito de protesta.

—Ah, siempre igual, cuestionando el criterio de tu rey.

—Mmm.

—Tú no cambias, ¿no?

Con los ojos cerrados, Merlin esbozó una sonrisa.

—No —llegó a decir antes de perder el sentido.

Arthur se le quedó mirando fijamente, conteniendo el aliento.

—Más te vale —le susurró con voz tensa una vez hubo comprobado, aliviado, que seguía respirando—. Ni se te ocurra cambiar. Y mucho menos dejarme.

*****

Arthur perdió la noción del tiempo. No sabía cuánto llevaba allí, sosteniendo a Merlin, comprobando su pulso de manera obsesiva, angustiándose con cada una de sus costosas respiraciones, manteniéndole la cabeza erguida por miedo a que se atragantara y se ahogara. Daba miedo, verle tan pálido, tan débil, tan enfermo. Arthur habría querido cambiarse por él. Oh, sí, preferiría vivir aquel suplicio en sus propias carnes a tener que ver sufrir a Merlin. Merlin era la persona que menos merecía sufrir en el mundo. De todo lo que había hecho Morgana hasta la fecha, sin duda aquello era lo peor, lo que Arthur nunca podría perdonarle. Primero se había llevado a Gwen, y ahora había intentado arrebatarle a Merlin para siempre. Se preguntó si su hermana sería consciente de que por fin había alcanzado su objetivo. Si se regocijaría en el conocimiento de que sus ataques al fin habían alcanzado su corazón.

El falso chico-druida tardaba en regresar, y Arthur temía que no volvieran a verlo. Además, en el mejor de los casos, suponiendo que sus intenciones fueran buenas —que Arthur lo dudaba—, nada aseguraba que fuera capaz de encontrar las hierbas que Merlin necesitaba. Una parte de Arthur sabía que Merlin tendría más opciones si él se unía a la búsqueda, porque esperar con él por una ayuda que tal vez no llegara nunca no serviría de nada. Pero Arthur no podía dejarlo solo. Simplemente, no podía.

Por fin, cuando la desesperanza y la desesperación comenzaban a adueñarse de Arthur, justo cuando Merlin parecía a punto de ahogarse en cualquiera de sus débiles toses húmedas, el crío regresó seguido de Percival y Gwaine.

—La jodida milenrama ha sido difícil de encontrar —masculló este último a modo de saludo—. ¿Cómo está?

—Respira —respondió Arthur.

Gwaine comprendió la gravedad del estado de su amigo, y no dijo nada más. Al oír nuevas voces, Merlin rebulló entre los brazos de Arthur.

—¿Arthur?

—Estoy aquí, Merlin. Y, hey, mira quién está aquí. Gwaine te ha traído la medicina. Te vas a poner bien.

—Hola, Gwaine —saludó Merlin con dificultad, arreglándoselas para sonreír—. Percival. ¿Me echabais de menos?

Gwaine resopló y rio entre dientes, y se acercó para pasarle a Arthur un improvisado cuenco hecho con hojas. Después, retrocedió dos pasos hasta situarse al lado de Percival, dejándoles espacio al rey y su sirviente.

—Vale, Merlin. Tómate esto —ordenó Arthur, levantándole la cabeza con delicadeza y acercándole el preparado a los labios.

Los ojos de Merlin se fijaron en el líquido transparente, como para evaluarlo, y soltó un gruñido de aprobación. Sin embargo, antes de dar el primer sorbo, clavó la mirada en Arthur.

—Vamos, tómatelo —le instó el rey.

Merlin apretó los labios y asintió con la cabeza, sin dejar de mirarle. Una de sus manos recorrió el brazo libre de Arthur, buscando con urgencia su mano, y cuando por fin la encontró se la aferró y la llevó hasta su pecho. Tratando de contener el torbellino de emociones que le oprimían el pecho, Arthur se la estrechó, con fuerza.

— Va a doler —le advirtió Merlin—. No te asustes, ¿vale?

—¿Yo? ¿Asustarme? —trató de bromear Arthur.

Por el rostro de Merlin pasó una fugaz sonrisa. Después cerró los ojos y se bebió de un trago toda la poción.

Su cuerpo se puso rígido de inmediato, y su mano se cerró con tanta fuerza en torno a la de Arthur que le hacía daño, pero él solo le devolvió el apretón. Casi al instante comenzó a convulsionar entre jadeos y rugidos de dolor. Arthur, impotente, no pudo hacer más que estrechar la mano de Merlin con una mano y con la otra sostenerle el pecho con firmeza, tratando de mantenerlo quieto y firme contra el suelo.

—Vamos, Merlin, vamos. Tranquilo, estoy aquí. Estoy aquí. Estás conmigo. Aguanta, Merlin —le repetía con las mandíbulas apretadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Aguanta, Merlin, aguanta. Vamos, Merlin.

El proceso fue violento y terrible, pero de un modo tan repentino a como había comenzado, terminó. De pronto, los espasmos y la rigidez cesaron y, con una última expiración, el cuerpo de Merlin se desparramó sobre el de Arthur, inerte.

—¿Merlin? —llamó Arthur con voz temblorosa.

El pecho del chico permanecía terriblemente quieto, como si el de una estatua se tratara. En el bosque se hizo el silencio. Los caballeros y el muchacho aguantaron la respiración, los pájaros dejaron de cantar y hasta el viento pareció detenerse.

—¡MERLIN!

Y, justo cuando Arthur estaba a punto de gritarle al universo que no se atreviera a llevarse a Merlin, que no osara apartarlo de su lado, su sirviente entreabrió los labios y tomó una gran bocanada de aire. A Arthur le pareció el sonido más maravilloso que había oído jamás.

—¡Merlin! Eso es, eso es. Respira. Respira —le dijo Arthur, colocándole las palmas de sus manos sobre su pecho, como para ayudarle en la tarea.

Todos permanecieron a la espera, vigilantes, pendientes de cada una de las inspiraciones y expiraciones de Merlin, observando cómo las manos de Arthur subían y bajaban sobre su pecho, cada vez a un ritmo más regular, hasta que la respiración del chico se estabilizó.

—Encended una hoguera —comandó Arthur entonces—. Y preparadlo todo para acampar. Pasaremos aquí la noche.

*****

Arthur no se separó de Merlin. Le tapó con su capa cuando vio que el chico temblaba ligeramente, e indicó a sus caballeros que encendieran la hoguera cerca de donde estaba, para no tener que moverlo. Él se sentó a su lado y esperó. Eventualmente, Percival y Gwaine se rindieron al sueño y el muchacho, que seguía allí con ellos, se aovilló sobre sí mismo, aunque Arthur no habría sabido decir si dormía. Él permaneció en vela, junto a Merlin, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la barbilla apoyada en las manos, sus ojos saltando de la danza hipnótica de las llamas al rostro de apariencia apacible de Merlin.

Bien entrada la noche, Merlin gruñó y se movió levemente. Arthur le contempló, conteniendo el aliento. Tras lo que le pareció una eternidad y varios temblores de pestañas, Merlin abrió los ojos, lentamente. Arthur vio cómo fruncía el ceño y trataba de enfocar la mirada, desorientado, y le observó llevarse una mano a la frente y tratar de incorporarse.

—Shh. Quieto. Tómatelo con calma —le dijo él, suavemente.

Merlin se sobresaltó y miró en su dirección. Cuando reconoció a Arthur, sus ojos parecieron emitir un destello luminoso, y se relajó.

—Au —se quejó, dejando caer la cabeza sobre la almohada que Arthur había improvisado con trozo de tela.

—¿Cómo te encuentras?

—He estado mejor —confesó Merlin, arrugando la nariz—. Pero al menos estoy vivo.

—Sí.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas tú? —inquirió Arthur con suavidad.

Merlin volvió a incorporarse sobre los codos para mirarle con el ceño fruncido, y Arthur gesticuló con la cabeza en dirección al ovillo de tela que era el falso-druida.

—Daegal —susurró Merlin, abriendo más los ojos.

—Ah. ¿Así es cómo se llama? —dijo Arthur con tono despreocupado—. Hasta ahora solo era el falso-druida traidor con el que marchaste sin decir nada y que resultó ser un mentiroso que te llevó derecho a las garras de Morgana.

Merlin tembló ligeramente.

—Lo siento —musitó.

Arthur suspiró.

—¿Qué he de hacer, Merlin?

—¿Qué… qué quieres decir?

—Qué he de hacer, para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí. Para hacerte ver que no soy como mi padre.

—Arthur…

—¿De verdad creías que no te permitiría ir a ayudar a una niña druida enferma, Merlin? ¿De verdad tienes tan mal concepto de mí?

—¿Qué? Arthur, no, no es eso.

—¿Entonces qué es, Merlin?

—Yo… No lo sé —confesó este, frustrado.

—No lo sabes.

—No, Arthur, yo… No quería molestarte. Ni que mandaras caballeros para acompañarme. Y con todo el asunto del Sarrum… Quería solucionarlo rápido, sin importunarte. Y supongo…

—¿… que podría haberte hecho ver que toda la historia apestaba a trampa? Sí, en eso tienes razón, lo habría hecho.

—Y no me habrías dejado venir. Y, si hubiera sido verdad…

—¡No lo era!

—Si lo hubiera sido, una niña habría muerto —dijo Merlin con serenidad—. Creo que estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo. Yo. Por mi cuenta. Sin poneros en peligro a ti, ni a nadie más.

Arthur gruñó.

—O sea que estaba en lo cierto. Eres aún más idiota de lo que pensaba.

Merlin rio levemente, y se le escapó un gemido de dolor. Arthur le miró, preocupado.

—Gracias por venir a buscarme —le dijo Merlin sin abrir los ojos.

—Tú habrías hecho lo mismo por mí.

No era la primera vez que decía aquellas palabras, pero no habían dejado de ser ciertas. Una de las pocas cosas que Arthur sabía con certeza en este mundo era que Merlin daría su vida por él, y que él daría la suya por Merlin. Así había sido desde el principio de su relación.

—Pero, por favor, Merlin. No vuelvas a hacer algo así. Confía en mí. Habla las cosas conmigo. Intentemos resolverlas juntos. Y si sientes que no tengo en cuenta tus opiniones, o que me porto como un imbécil, solo dímelo. Si alguien es capaz de hacerme entrar en razón, eres tú. Pero no vuelvas a correr un riesgo así por tu cuenta. Ya sé que eres un idiota, pero en el futuro intenta dejarme las estupideces a mí.

Merlin abrió los ojos y clavó en él una luminosa mirada.

—Estabas preocupado por mí, ¿eh? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

Arthur trató de disimular su sonrisa.

—No. Pero, si te llegas a morir… te mato.

Merlin se rio un poco más fuerte, pero el rostro se le crispó en un nuevo gesto de dolor.

—¿Te duele?

—Me arde un poco. Al respirar.

—Te vas a poner bien, ¿verdad?

Merlin asintió.

—No te vas a librar de mí tan fácilmente.

Arthur sonrió levemente y fijó la mirada en las llamas.

—¿Qué vas a hacer con él? —quiso saber Merlin, y Arthur supo que se refería al muchacho.

—Bueno. Sigo queriendo asfixiarle. Pero no se le dio mal prepararte la medicina. Y sigue aquí.

—No es mal chico. Morgana le engañó. Él necesitaba el dinero. Y no sabía lo que iba a hacer conmigo. Se arrepintió, y ya ves lo mucho que se ha esforzado por ayudarme. Al final, me ha salvado la vida.

—Sí, pero, en primer lugar, te envenenaron por su culpa.

—Sí, bueno, son sentimientos encontrados.

—Sí que lo son.

—Pues intentemos inclinar la balanza a su favor, entonces. Daegal —llamó Merlin, sin alzar la voz.

El chico se revolvió bajo su capa, y asomó la cabeza. Tal y como Arthur había sospechado, no estaba dormido.

—¿Puedes acercarte, por favor? —pidió Merlin.

El chico se levantó y se acercó a ellos, con la cabeza gacha y lanzándoles miradas cautelosas.

—¿Puedes contarnos qué tramaba Morgana?

Él tragó saliva y se retorció las manos, nervioso.

—Por favor —intervino Arthur—. Cuéntanos todo lo que sepas. Te prometo que, con nosotros, estás a salvo. No podrá hacerte daño.

Daegal asintió con la cabeza y sonrió tímidamente. Se sentó frente a ellos y, en susurros, les habló de los planes de Morgana, y también de Guinevere.

De Guinevere, que conspiraba a sus espaldas con Morgana. De Guinevere quien, de acuerdo con Merlin, estaba bajo algún tipo de encantamiento.

—La recuperaremos, Arthur. Te lo prometo —le aseguró Merlin.

Las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos del color del cielo nocturno, y había tal intensidad en esa mirada que casi quemaba. Arthur se sintió arder, bajo ella, y decidió creer a Merlin, porque una mirada así no dejaba más opción que tener fe ciega en ella.

*****

Al rayar el alba, con un plan trazado y Merlin abrazado a él sobre su montura, Arthur emprendió el camino de regreso a Camelot, agradeciendo a los dioses el aspecto saludable que presentaba su amigo. Merlin cada vez sonreía más, a pesar de la gravedad de la situación, y charlaba con los caballeros y con Daegal despreocupadamente. El muchacho viajaba con Percival, y hacía muchas preguntas sobre el trabajo de Merlin, y sobre Camelot, y sobre los perros. Por un instante, Arthur casi se olvidó de lo que les aguardaba al llegar a Camelot, y del calvario que tendrían que pasar para recuperar a Guinevere. Por el momento, prefirió centrarse en la reconfortante presencia de Merlin tras él, en la agradable calidez que irradiaba su cuerpo y en la esperanza de un futuro en el que pasara lo que pasara no tendría que enfrentarse solo al mundo.

—Estaba pensando —le comentó a Merlin mientras descansaban para dar de beber a los caballos y los perros—, que tal vez podríamos ofrecerle a Daegal algún puesto en la corte. El chico no parece tener ningún sitio adónde ir y, al fin y al cabo, si todo esto sale bien, habrá ayudado a salvar mi vida.

Merlin le miró y esbozó una sonrisa que Arthur no quiso detenerse a interpretar, pero que le hacía cosquillas en el estómago.

—De hecho, estaba intentando encontrar el modo de planteártelo. Había pensado que, tal vez, podría acogerle como aprendiz.

—¿Aprendiz? ¿Tuyo? ¿De qué? —se rio Arthur.

—De… Ya sabes. De lo que sea que sea yo.

—¿Un idiota, quieres decir?

—Gaius podría enseñarle a elaborar pociones y a curar heridas. Se le da bien, Arthur. Yo podría ayudar.

Arthur le miró con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Le acogeremos en Camelot. Después, ya veremos dónde le encontramos hueco.

Merlin sonrió de oreja a oreja, encantado. Sonriendo a su vez, Arthur le pasó un brazo por debajo de los hombros para ayudarle a regresar hasta los caballos.

De pronto, Arthur se rio entre dientes.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Merlin, mirándole con cara de sospecha.

—Nada. Es que me acabo de acordar de lo que dijo Guinevere para intentar que no viniera a buscarte.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Dijo que estabas con una chica.

Merlin dio un respingo.

—¿Yo? ¿Con una chica?

—Sí, esa fue mi misma reacción. ¿Merlin? ¿Con una chica? Es decir, ¿a qué chica le ibas a gustar?

Merlin enrojeció de indignación.

—Para tu información, hay muchas chicas que me encuentran atractivo.

—¡Y chicos! —aportó Gwaine, que pasaba su lado. 

—Yo llevo años cortejando al amigo Merlin, pero nada, no quiere poner fin a mi sufrimiento. 

Los dos, Arthur y Merlin, bufaron en perfecta sincronía. 

—Pero no te preocupes, Merlin. Ya sabes que seguiré esperando —se despidió el caballero con un guiño travieso. 

—¡Sí, eso, tú sigue esperando! —conminó Merlin, divertido—. ¿Lo ves? —añadió, girándose para mirar a Arthur con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. Eres el único que me encuentra feo.

—Yo no te encuentro feo —repuso Arthur rápidamente, sin pensar—. Solo... difícil de mirar —se apresuró a añadir.  


Merlin soltó una risita. 

—Ya, claro...

Arthur sacudió la cabeza, sonriente.

—Venga, volvamos a Camelot a impedir, si es posible, que me maten durante la cena.

—El tratado de paz de mañana.

—¿Qué?

—Que intentarán matarte durante la firma del tratado de paz.

—Ah, bien, mejor, porque me muero de hambre.

Arthur sintió la risa silenciosa de Merlin en el temblor de sus costillas.

—No te preocupes. Mientras yo esté a tu lado, no dejaré que te pase nada malo —afirmó su amigo.

—Eso es muy bonito, pero sabes que es imposible de cumplir.

—Oye, deberías seguir el ejemplo de Morgana y darme más crédito. No sé si eres consciente de que ella intentó quitarme de en medio para que esta vez no pudiera salvarte.

—Ahora que lo dices, es verdad. Debe ser que las fanfarronadas que les cuentas a los otros sirvientes han llegado hasta sus oídos. Lo que hace el poder del cotilleo.

—Esto es increíble. Eres el mayor dollophead que he conocido jamás.

—Soy el único dollophead que has conocido jamás.

—Cuando tienes razón, Sire, hay que dártela.

Arthur estrechó a Merlin contra sí, aprovechando el apoyo que le ofrecía al andar para camuflar un abrazo. No sabría qué habría hecho, de no haber encontrado a Merlin, o de haber llegado demasiado tarde. Pero lo había encontrado, y lo único que importaba era que Merlin estaba sano y salvo, y que volvería a Camelot con él y estaría siempre a su lado.

Porque Arthur se prometió que, pasara lo que pasara, nunca dejaría que nadie los volviera a separar. Si hiciera falta, recorrería hasta el último rincón del mundo para encontrarle.

Siempre hallarían el modo de encontrarse, siempre, aunque tardaran más de mil años en hacerlo. Eso, Arthur lo sabía con certeza.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Y Merlin y Arthur adoptaron a Daegal y vivieron felices y comieron perdices.
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!
> 
> Espero que tengáis un año nuevo muy feliz. Cuidaos y sed fuertes.
> 
> Un abrazo.


End file.
